The Museum Of Mysteries
Summary In homeage to the old Scooby-Doo Where Are You tv series Twilight,Cheeilee,Big Macintosh,Snips and Spike find theirselves in a mystery at a haunted soon-to-be-closed museum in Canterlot a gruesome trouble making ghost is chasing away visitors and they hope aboard The Equestrian Machine and are on their way to catch him Charecters *Sci Twli *Big Macintosh *Cheerilee *Snips *Spike *Ghost *Professor *Professor's Brother Transcript (Title has Sci Twi on it with a Ghost) Sci Twi:The Museum Of Mysteries. (We fade onto daytime at Canterlot High the students are all doing their own thing Flash Sentry plays guitar cuts to gym,Bulk Biceps lifts wights, The Rainbooms practice Twilight is nowhere to be seen) Rainbow Dash:Alright let's do this. Sunset Shimmer:Rainbow I feel bad that Twilight isn't here. Fluttershy:Yeah me too. Pinkie Pie:Yeah how about we go with her to that place she wanted to go to? Applejack:Eyup. They're right Rainbow Dash. Rarity:And I have to design dresses. (They start to complain cuts to Sci Twi in the library) Sci Twi:Guess it's only me going to the museum,Spike. Spike:Well you still got me.It'll be ok Twilight. Sci Twi:Thanks Spike. It's not easy having a talking dog. Spike:Yeah. Only because of Fluttershy's magic. (Cheerilee comes over) Cheerilee:Twilight, why are you still here? Sci Twi:Miss Cheeilee they didn't want to go to the museum with me. Cheerilee:Who? Sci Twi:Applejack,Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. Cheerilee:Well I can come with you. Sci Twi:Really? Cheerilee:Yes I don't have anything to do after work. Except have time to talk to Big Macintosh. Sci Twi:Really? But he's a student. You're a teacher. Cheerilee:Well to tell you a little secret. I'm sixteen. Spike:Wait a minute if youre sixteen then why are you never in your own class listening to the teacher? Cheerilee:It's just a part time job. My parents work hard. So I gave it a try. I'm also a part time librarian. Sci Twi:Well we know that. (Snips is off screen crying) Snips:(OS)Come on Snails ol buddy! Snails:(OS)Well next time think twice! (Cuts to them walking by the doorway Snails is in a huff Snips is begging him) Snips:(Angry)Fine! I'll find a new best friend! (Comes in library) Cheerilee:What happen Snips? Snips:Snails said I hit him with a football I told him to catch it but he wouldn't. It hit him I tried to convince him it was an accident. Sci Twi:Well you want to come to the Mystery Museum in town? Snips:Sure whatever. Cheerilee:We'll have to convince my boyfriend to go too. Sci Sci:Who is your boyfriend? Cheerilee:You'll see. (Cuts to Big Macintosh who is angry) Big Macintosh:Nnope. (Cuts to scene at Sweet Apple Acers) Sci Twi:Why not? Big Macintosh:Because I've got so much work to do here on the farm. And besides Granny Smith, Applejack and Apple Bloom can't do it themselves. Applejack:Come on big brother. You need a break, goin to a museum'll be a whole new expereance. Big Macintosh:But you can't do this all on your own. And nither does Apple Bloom. (Apple Bloom comes over) Apple Bloom:What since when did I do something wrong on the farm? Applejack:Well you gave zap apple jam to Filthy Rich. Apple Bloom:And? Big Macintosh:You gave him the juice instead! Apple Bloom:But I told y'll I was gonna fix it. (Granny Smith comes over) Granny Smith:Big Macintosh Apple you need a break from workin! Applejack:That's what we've been tryin to tell'em Granny. Granny Smith:Not now Applejack I'm tryin to get Big Mac to go with your friends. Big Macintosh:Wah can't ah just do some work? Ah mean can't Ryder Katie Ace Elias Kelly Terry Angle Chase Marshall Rocky Rubble Zuma Skye Ranger and Danny do it? Trivia The PAW Patrol Hinakos and the rest of their alies don't appear in this episode You can tell this episode takes place before the episodes where they solve mysteries with the PAW Patrol as they solve their first mystery They all play a role of the Scooby Gang Big Macintosh potrays Fred Cheerilee portrays Daphne Sci Twi portrays Velma Snips portrays Shaggy Spike portrays Scooby-DooCategory:Season 3 Category:Season 5